Dark Midnight
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Bianca corre, él la persigue. Las cosas han cambiado, pero él no lo sabe y al parecer todo lo hace involuntariamente, pero solo quiere alcanzarla...acabara tan mal como se ve? Oneshot! Espero que les guste!


_Holaaa!!!! Vengo aquí con algo nuevecito :D Espero que sea de su agrado!!!!!!_

_Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Claudia Gray, yo solo me estoy divirtiendo un ratito…_

* * *

**Dark Midnight**

**Lucas POV**

Ella corría. Podía escuchar sus fuertes pasos alejándose, corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, como si la vida se le fuese en ello, como si quisiera alcanzar algo.  
Pero era yo el que quería alcanzarla a ella.  
Por mi mente solo pasaban imágenes de colmillos, de sus colmillos llenos de sangre, sus labios rojos y su rostro pálido, observándome extrañada. Me sentía utilizado, como si hubieran barrido el piso conmigo…  
Yo solo quería alcanzarla. No sé con qué propósito, si con el de matarla o el de abrazarla…pero ella me temía. Huía de mí con terror, asustada.  
¿No era yo el que debía estar huyendo y sufriendo?  
Mis pasos cada vez eran más rápidos, y los de ella más lentos. Cuando creí que podría estirar un brazo y tomarla del cabello, dio una gran zancada, alejándose más.  
Me pase la mano por la nuca y el cuello, sin saber qué hacer.  
Sentí las marcas de la segunda vez que Bianca me mordió, aun impresas en mi piel. Eran un recuerdo cercano, terrorífico y a la vez sumamente sensual. La sensación de aquel momento fue del mayor placer que hubiera sentido…  
- ¡Bianca! – Grite, corriendo para alcanzarla de nuevo - ¡Bianca!  
¡Pero seguía corriendo!  
- ¡Bianca! ¡Detente! – grite, a punto de poder tocarla con la punta de los dedos.  
- ¡Aléjate! – me grito, haciendo que mi corazón se apretara con fuerza, dolido.  
No entendía su comportamiento. ¿Es que de verdad creía que ahora, después de decirle que no me importaba lo que fuera, le haría daño?  
De repente, delante de ella nació una enredadera de espinas, grandes espinas, que no la dejaban continuar. Me sumergí entre los árboles, caminando a su alrededor sin que me viera, cuando ella se detuvo.  
Miraba a todos lados, nerviosa, con horror y dolor en su rostro. Pareciera como si fuera a desmayarse. De repente, me encontré sacando de mi bolsillo trasero una estaca.  
¡¿Qué hacia una estaca en mi pantalón?! La mire horrorizado, empuñándola.  
Salí de mi escondite, aun rodeándola. Ella me miro, y al observar la estaca, su rostro se contrajo.  
- Guarda…eso – me pidió.  
Yo no pude hablar. No sabía qué hacía allí, con una estaca en la mano, amenazándola.  
Comenzó a retroceder sin darme la espalda, mirándome mientras yo avanzaba desafiante, sin querer hacerlo.  
- Lucas… - susurro con voz ahogada, derramando dos pequeñas lágrimas brillantes - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido…?  
Cuando ella rozo las espinas con su espalda, mi brazo se alzo, apuntando con la estaca su corazón. Mi corazón.  
Un sollozo salió de sus labios, a la vez que uno de sus manos tocaba la enredadera. La sangre brillo a los pocos segundos, brotando lentamente.  
Sentí un frenesí horrible, y supe que no podría contenerme.  
Solté la estaca, tome sus hombros con mis manos, y enterré mis dientes en su cuello.  
Un grito escapo de su boca, un grito de dolor, el cual pronunciaba mi nombre.  
Su sangre era…era lo mejor que había probado. Suave, dulce, fresca, tibia… Lo único que deseaba.  
Mi mente simplemente no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera eso. Tragaba y saboreaba, dándome cuenta de lo débil que mi presa se estaba volviendo. Afirme su cintura con mi brazo, sosteniéndola para que no escapara ni cayera.  
La quería solo para mí. Siempre.  
En el momento en que respiro con fuerza, deje de sentir la sangre en mi paladar.  
- Lu…cas… - murmuro en mi oído Bianca, para luego relajar sus músculos y desvanecerse.  
Yo quería más sangre. Chupe lo más que pude, tratando de encontrar un poco…pero no había más.  
Y en ese preciso instante, la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría.  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡BIANCA!!!!!!  
No fue un grito normal. No se parecía ni siquiera a un grito. Era un rugido, un rugido de dolor. No pensé que pudiera salir de mis labios luego de pronunciarlo.  
- No… - susurré, acariciando su suave rostro, quitando los cabellos cobrizos que lo tapaban, dejando ver sus labios sin vida, sus ojos abiertos, mirándome, sin brillo. Pálida como la cera - ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!  
Comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, temblando.  
- ¡Lucas! – Escuche que me gritaba una voz varonil - ¡Lucas!  
Seguí llorando.  
- ¡La puta madre…Despierta!  
Con una sacudida, abrí los ojos, observando en el techo a una mujer desnuda.  
- ¡Es que estas chiflado, Lucas! – escuche gritar a Vic, quien me miraba desde la cama de al lado - ¿Tan malo fue aquel sueño?  
Sacudí mi cabeza, sin poder despegar la vista del techo…del techo, no de la mujer, que quede claro.  
- Fue…fue el peor sueño que he tenido en mi vida… - murmure, aun con lagrimas en el rostro y la mirada horrorizada – Fue una pesadilla horrenda…  
- ¿Estaba yo en sunga? – pregunto.  
Fruncí el ceño y lo mire.  
- No… - dije, alzando las cejas – Aunque eso hubiera sido mucho mejor, créeme.  
- Gracias – respondió, sonriendo.  
Era tanto el calor que tenia por aquella pesadilla, que me destape, quedando solo en calzoncillos.  
- ¿Me contaras de que iba? – pregunto Vic, sentándose en la cama – Has llorado como un niña, ¡y los gritos! Despertaste a toda Medianoche con ellos, tío.  
Suspire.  
- En reali…  
La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo mis palabras. Por ella, apareció Bianca en pijama, con una trenza y dos marcas en el…  
- ¡Bianca! – grite.  
- ¡Lucas!  
- ¡Vic! – chillo este, moviendo los brazos  
Bianca y yo nos miramos.  
- ¿Por qué tienes…esto…esas…marcas en el…?  
Ella miro a Vic.  
- Vale, hora de la retirada – dijo él, saliéndose de la cama – Si me necesitan, estaré en el baño.  
Salió por la puerta, en meros calzoncillos.  
Bianca frunció el ceño, y al segundo, estaba dentro de mi cama.  
- ¿Por qué tiene esas…esas...marcas…? – comenzaba a espantarme de verdad. ¡¿Yo la había mordido?!  
- Oh… - ella rió – Estaba jugando con mi papá y sin querer me mordió – dijo distraídamente - ¿Se puede saber porque tienes el rostro lleno de lagrimas, Lucas?  
La abrase con todas mis fuerzas, respirando su suave aroma, feliz de estar un segundo más con ella. Bianca se quedo helada por unos segundos, extrañada por mi comportamiento.  
La abrasé con más fuerza; jamás había estado tan contento de haber despertado mirando a la mujer desnuda del techo.

* * *

_Les gusto? Se que es diferente a las cosas que escribo, y que bueno…no es muuuy creativo, pero lo cree para participar en el concurso de un foro…en el cual gane xD Así que me he decidido a subirlo por que si gano…debe ser bueno, no???_

_Quiero hacer algo diferente, pero me da cosa intentarlo xD Cuando el valor me llegue, prometo subirlo aquí!!_

_En fin, eso seria!!! Espero que les haya gustado, y espero su opinión en un hermoso review que no gasta mas de cinco minutitos!! Si son tan amables…_

_Cuídense, y hasta la próxima!_

**Samm!**


End file.
